


And A Frozen Pizza Pie

by arrows (orphan_account)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the two months she's been staying at Clint's place, she's noticed a pattern. When Clint comes home this late, he's been in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And A Frozen Pizza Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Based somewhat off [Your Honor by Regina Spektor](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLO8uLGDMfA).  
> Yep, lots of fluff. Enjoy!

Kate opens her eyes as the door opens and with a glance at the clock sees that it's way too early.   
In the two months she's been staying at Clint's place, she's noticed a pattern. When Clint comes home this late, he's been in trouble.   
"Dammit Barton," she mutters as she swings her legs off the side of the bed and stands up. She rubs her eyes and walks out to the living room and- oh. Not good.   
Clint lays on the couch, eye bruised and swolen and lip bloody and his arm held awkwardly to his body. His eyes are closed and his mouth is twisted into a grimace.   
"Clint?" Kate asks quietly, not sure why its a question. It encompasses all her thoughts: what the fuck happened, are you okay, did the other guy get an arrow through his eye; all in one word.   
Clint mumbles something that Kate doesn't hear and she walks to the kitchen with no other prompting. She looks in the freezers and, dammit, no ice pack or steak or anything cold for his eye. In fact, the only thing there is a pizza. She shrugs and grabs that, making a note in her thoughts to get some ice packs because between the two of them they could sure as hell use some.   
She brings the frozen pizza slice to Clint and lays it down gently over his eye, hoping it helps a little. "What happened this time?" She asks with a sigh as she perches on the edge of the couch next to him.   
"just a fight. But you should see the other guy," he says, a smirk in place, though it's lopsided and edged with blood.   
Kate smiles and pushes him gently over, making room for her to lay next to him on his uninjured side. "Yeah yeah, as long as you're okay."   
"I'm always okay, Katie Kate. I'm the king of okay."   
"Shush." Kate replies softly, curling up to him and closing her eyes with a smile. The two of them, they're always okay, and nothing will change that. He's okay now and he'll be okay when he wakes up and in three days and in two months and in a year.   
As long as he's okay, Kate is too.


End file.
